Syncretic (list by deity)
This is a comprehensive list of all syncretic-forms of deities listed in alphabetical order, each section is subdivided according to the pantheons of origin for the syncretics listed. All sections marked with an X''' and that have had their lists collapsed have had all known syncretic-forms listed out and are considered complete. =Aphrodite/Venus= ''Greek Aphrodite'' *'''Aphrodite Astarte Astarte =Apollo Greek/Roman= Greek/Hurrian (Greek) *'Apollo-Lairbenos Teshub (paired with Artemis-Leto)' Roman (Roman) *'Apollo Janus Janus (paired with Diana Iana)' *'Janus (Sun) Janus (paired with Jana)' =Ares/Mars= =Argus Panoptes (X)= Greek *'Helios Panoptes Helios' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus' =Artemis/Diana= Greek Artemis *'Artemis-Leto Leto {paired with Apollo-Lairbenos}' Roman Diana *'Diana Iana Iana {paired with Apollo Janus}' *'Jana (Moon) Janus {paired with Janus (Sun)}' =Despoina (X)= Greek *'Artemis Despoina Artemis' *'Aphrodite Despoina Aphrodite' *'Persephone Despoina Persephone' **'Kore Despoina (Kore)' *'Demeter Despoina Demeter' *'Hecate Despoina Hecate' =Dionysus/Bacchus= Greek Dionysus *'Dionysus-Phanes (Orphic) Phanes' Greek/Egyptian Dionysus *'Dionysus-Osiris/Osiris/Dionysus Osiris' **'Alexandrian Aion Aion' *'Serapis Osiris/Apis' **'Aion Plutonius Pluto (Roman)' Greek/Indian Dionysus *'Indian Dionysus Shiva' =Eros/Cupid= Greek Cupid *'Eros Protogenus Phanes' =Fenrir (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati' **'Garmsúlfr Garmr' *'Fenfreki Freki (paired with Gerigandr)' =Freki (X)= Norse *'Fenfreki Fenrir (paired with Gerigandr)' =Garmr (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati' **'Garmsúlfr Fenrir' *'Gerigandr Geri (paired with Fenfreki)' =Geri (X)= Norse *'Gerigandr Garmr (paired with Fenfreki)' =Hades/Pluto= =Hati (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati' =Helios/Sol= Greek Helios *'Apollo Helius Apollo' **'Apollo Helios (Orphic) Dionysus/Asclepius' *'Helios Hyperion Hyperion' *'Helios Panoptes Panoptes' **'Zeus Panoptes Zeus' *'Zeus Tallaios Zeus' *'Phoebus Helios Phoebe' *'Cronus Helios Cronus' *'Helios Phaëton Phaethon' Greek/Roman Helios *'Helios Mithras Mithras' Greek/Egyptian Helios *'Helios Harpocrates (Harpocrates)' Roman Sol *'Sol-Invictus/Sol Elagabla Elagabalus' **'Jupiter-Invictus Jupiter' **'Mars-Invictus Mars' **'Hercules-Invictus Hercules' **'Apollo-Invictus Apollo' **'Silvanus-Invictus Silvanus' **'Mithras-Invictus Mithras' Roman/Greek Sol *'Sol Apollo Anicetus Anicetus' Norse Sol *'Sunnǭ Solís Sunna' =Hercules/Heracles= =Kourotrophos (X)= Greek *'Athena Kourotrophos Athena' *'Artemis Kourotrophos Artemis' *'Aphrodite Kourotrophos Aphrodite' *'Hera Kourotrophos Hera' *'Demeter Kourotrophos Demeter' *'Hestia Kourotrophos Hestia' *'Hecate Kourotrophos Hecate' *'Ge Kourotrophos Gaea' *'Apollo Kourotrophos Apollo' *'Hermes Kourotrophos Hermes' *'Leto Kourotrophos Leto' *'Zeus Kourotrophos Zeus' *'Eileithyia Kourotrophos Eileithyia' =Melinoë (X)= Greek *'Hecate Melinoë Hecate' *'Persephone Melinoë Persephone' =Nodens (X)= Celtic/Roman *'Neptune Nodons Neptune' *'Mars Nodons Mars' *'Mercury Nodons Mercury' *'Silvanus Nodons Silvanus' =Odin= =Persephone= Greek *'Artemis Kore (Kore)' =Poseidon/Neptune= =Potnia (X)= Greek *'Potnia Demeter Demeter' *'Potnia Athana Athena' *'Potnia Persephone Persephone' **'Potnia Kore (Kore)' *'Potnia Artemis Artemis' *'Potnia Hera Hera' *'Potnia Gaia Gaea' =Potnia-Theron= Minoan/Greek *'Artemis Potnia-Theron Artemis' *'Diktynna Potnia-Theron Britomartis' =Quirinus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Quirinus Jupiter' *'Mars Quirinus Mars' *'Janus Quirinus Janus' =Soter (X)= Greek *'Zeus Soterios Zeus' *'Poseidon Soter Poseidon' *'Dionysus Soter Dionysus' *'Apollo Soter Apollo' *'Asclepius Soteri Asclepius' =Soteria (X)= Greek *'Hecate Soteria Hecate' =Sköll (X)= Norse *'Fenris Hródvitnir Garmr/Sköll/Hati' **'Fenris Sköll Sköll' **'Fenris Mánagarmr Hati' **'Garmsúlfr Garmr' *'Fenfreki Freki' =Summanus (X)= Roman *'Jupiter Summanus Jupiter' *'Pluto Summus-Manium Pluto' =Thor (X)= Norse *'Ziu Tyr/Odin' Norse/Roman *'Thunraz Jovis Jupiter' *'Thunraz Hercule Hercules' *'Thunraz Vulcanus Vulcan' Norse/Indian *'Thunraz Indra Indra' =Tyr= =Zeus/Jupiter= Greek Zeus *'Zeus-Hades (Orphic) Hades' **'Kronian-Zeus Kronos' **'Plouton-Zeus Plutus' *'Zeus-Zagreus (Orphic) Zagreus' Category:Syncretics (Mythos conceptual character-fusions) S1